


Fuck My Right Hand Man

by polaropposites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaropposites/pseuds/polaropposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been masturbating a lot because there hasn't been much time for sex. Louis catches him and remedies the situation. Dom!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck My Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> uh. a bit of dom!Louis, overstimulation, rimming, toy play? bottom!Louis and bottom!harry, just a variety of things.

Harry is fucked, so fucked. Ironically, he feels so fucked because he hasn’t been fucked in a while and it’s killing him. He’s been masturbating so much his hip flexors are sore from being in a kneeling position. He’s been kneeling recently because even though Lou takes, he was hoping an extra finger or two would ease the tension, the need, the want.

It hasn’t. It’s starting to seem like he will never stop being horny. Everywhere they go he can only imagine Louis on top of him riding like a pro or Louis on all fours taking his dick or Louis on his back, still taking it. It’s a vicious loop of images that gets Harry caught in awkward situations as he’s walking around with a heavy full cock every single place they go. 

Louis seems unaware, at least to Harry. He keeps praying that one time he’ll turn his head to find an equally lust filled gaze staring right back at him, but it hasn’t happened. If there was any space in his head between the porn screenings, Harry would be self-conscious and worry about his attractiveness and whether or not he and Lou had hit the slump of no more sex because someone’s ugly, etc, but he is seriously too preoccupied with sex to think about anything else. 

He just chalks it up to being young and horny, but it’s really becoming a problem. He cannot sit for an interview sporting a massive hard on. The boys have picked up too, making fun of him as he awkwardly readjusts his length into his waistband so it isn’t prominently outlined along his thigh. Louis just seems in a daze, somewhere off in some alternate universe where someone must be fucking him senseless because he suddenly wants none of Harry. 

Harry’s being discreet though, only watching porn when Louis has to go out with Eleanor or fucking himself on his fingers while Louis is in the bathroom getting ready for their next interview. If he ever notices Harry’s flushed face and sweat soaked hair he never says something. It slowly gets under Harry’s skin and harry gets reckless, not even giving a fuck if Louis walks in with Eleanor on his arm while Harry is making himself orgasm in their foyer.

Louis deserves the embarrassment he’s abandoned him to his own hands and that’s just not alright in Harry’s world.

This is how Harry finds himself on the stool in the kitchen sitting on a new toy he bought himself as Louis strides into the the room after a day out doing god knows what. Louis freezes, taking in the sight that his Harry. 

Harry. Harry long torso. Harry curly hair. Harry massive biceps. 

Louis watches and lets his eyes travel over all of these features. Harry is of course naked. The length of his torso emphasized as he rocks back on to the cock he has in himself, one arm holding him up on the counter, the other stroking at equal pace with the rhythm he’s set. Harry’s hair is stuck to his forehead that’s glistening with sweat from the effort he’s putting forward. Then with every stroke Louis sees the tightening of Harry’s biceps, muscles tense with the strain of 

Sexual tension and strain hits Louis like a truck. He realizes that it’s been forever since he’s found himself pinned under the younger boy, but watching as Harry fucks himself into oblivion Louis thinks about the side of their relationship they haven’t tried.

“Starting without me?” Louis asks a bit of bitterness seeping through his voice. 

Harry looks up and makes eye contact, neck muscles straining as his he tries to scoff through his moans.

“Starting without you? I’m halfway through the race mate. Where have you been?”

“Focusing on our career.”

“Well, your career won’t fuck you, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish,” Harry mutters picking his pace back up as he focuses back on the task at hand. 

Louis stands there floored again by his boyfriend’s response to his presence. He takes the opportunity to watch though, to watch as the dick on the chair gets buried deep into Harry’s arse. 

“Fuck. Harry. Upstairs.”

“No.”

“Harry.”

“Fuck Louis what I want to come.”

At this Louis stomps up to Harry and grabs a fist full of his hair. he slams their lips together for a moment before he pulls back.

“Do you want to fuck me or not?”

Harry stops, shocked by the sudden need in Louis’ voice and slide himself off the toy. He stands and trods towards the room, watching as Louis grabs the toy off the stool and follows closely behind him. 

Harry throws himself on his back when they get to the room, still stroking himself as he watches Louis get undressed. Louis smiles and walks over to the bed, crawling up between Harry’s legs to settle right on top of him, coating his fingers in the lube he grabs out of the drawer

Harry groans in surprise as he slowly feels the dildo filling him back up. Louis knows now that Harry can take it, so he stores in the back of his mind that maybe he’ll one day fuck Harry. Instead he uses his left hand to pump the toy in and out of Harry as he sucks on his own fingers and preps himself right on top of his lover.

Harry squirms from both the sight of Louis opening himself up and getting filled over and over again. Louis smirks, knowing he’s getting Harry good and when Harry throws his head back into the pillows Louis turns around, slicks up Harry’s cock, and slides down it. 

Harry opens his eyes to a view of Louis’ arse slowly taking his dick. It’s literally the one thing he’s been dreaming about all week and it’s finally happening. He watches as Louis pumps him, sinking down and rising back up in a rhythm that is slowly unhinging Harry. 

Louis moans loud and deep because fuck he missed this and it’s absolutely killing him to go slow, but he knows that if Harry’s been wanking this whole time his stamina will be up, so he makes a show of it, wiggling his ass around and sinking down as fast as he can. 

Then he remembers the dildo and pushes it back into Harry. There’s no rhythm because he’s more worried about fucking himself on Harry’s cock, but it’s enough to make Harry grab Louis’ hips so tight that he’ll have bruises later. 

Louis feels the coiling in his stomach, the warmth spreading across his abdomen so he pushes the dildo in one last time before stopping just to continue to ride Harry. harry feels Louis’ grib tighten on his calves and knows his lover is about to come, so he pulls his feet up, making Louis sit up, and thrusts into him.

“Fuck right there. Harry Oh God. I love you Harry. Fuck,” Louis screams, coming all over the space in front of them. He continues to ride Harry though even though he’s sensitive until he sees Harry’s toes curl.

Harry shouts out Louis’ name and lets his legs drop back down to the bed. He watches as Louis slowly pulls off of him and thanks the sex gods for easing him of his problem as he knows an hour ago he would have been hard instantly again. 

“So you’ve been desperate huh? Wanted me to ride you? Wanted to fuck me senseless? You get what you want baby or do you prefer your hand,” Louis taunts. 

Harry grunts, too sated to care or argue, but later during round two. He pulls out of Louis and pins his hands to the bed and promises him if he ever forgets about his sex life again Harry is going to tie him up and make him come until orgasm is permanently marked in his brain.

Louis thinks about how busy the next week is going to be because that sounds like a damn good promise to him.


End file.
